A Missing Scene from :The Thin Line Between Us
by BePassionate24
Summary: Au. One Shot that was requested by an anonymous reader for "The Thin Line Between Us" A missing scene from when Stefan and Elena find themselves undercover in the house in Stockton. Taking their cover as a "the hot and heavy couple" to a more meaningful level. The scene takes place before Stefan is taken away by Alaric.


**A/N: Just a little AU/One Shot that was requested by an anonymous reader for "The Thin Line Between Us" A missing scene from when Stefan and Elena find themselves undercover in the house in Stockton. Taking their cover as a "the hot and heavy couple" to a more meaningful level. The scene takes place before Stefan is taken away by Alaric.**

**Thanks for requesting it. I loved writing these two for "The Thin Lines Between Us." :) **

* * *

**A missing scene from: "The Thin Line Between Us"**

"Do you ever picture your life being different, do you ever picture yourself being in love?" Elena had asked him as they sat on the floor, a bottle of scotch between them as she started to feel the heated buzz of the alcohol coursing through her veins.

"We shouldn't be drinking on the job and no..I don't fall in love that easily..I mean, there's this girl that I care about. But, that's about it." He told her with a wink as he leaned forward, attempting to take the bottle away from a lightweight and slightly intoxicated Elena.

Stefan smiled as Elena stumbled to her feet, her long brown hair swaying with every moment she made and when she finally got up, she was leaning against the couch, her brown eyes hazily looking over at him with lust and a passionate gaze.

"I could name you a list of things that we shouldn't be doing on the job together, either. And, why don't you just tell her how you feel! Maybe, she feels the same way!" She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she tilted her head back taking another long drawn out sip of the scotch that was burning down her throat as it went down.

Stefan exhaled deeply. He couldn't have her drunk, he couldn't have her screwing anything up or they'd both be dead if any of this went wrong with Alaric.

"Elena, give me the bottle." Stefan urged as he finally got up from the floor, watching her twirl around the living room with a grin on her face.

"Do you ever think that we could live a different life, Stefan? One that doesn't involve us hiding under being other people." She babbled on as Stefan shook his head, finally reaching her and taking the bottle away. Elena pouted at him, watching him place it to his lips, taking a drink of it himself.

"Damn it, Elena. Drinking this straight from the bottle. You do realize that it's really strong, right?" He questioned as she watched him wipe away the excess liquid from his lips.

"Yeah, so what? Stefan. You told me to have a little fun. So, here I am. Drinking and having a little fun. You should try it sometime. Besides, we're all alone in the house, the cameras are off. Don't you think that we could test that theory of yours..of us being all 'hot and heavy' together?" She added with a wink, trying to reach up and grab the bottle that Stefan was hovering over her head. But, as Elena jumped, she tilted against him and fell against his chest with a smile.

"I follow the rules, Elena." Stefan smirked, turning away from her and placing the bottle on a small table in the living room. Stefan heard as Elena laughed as she stepped closer towards him, her hand gliding down his chest in a playful manner, eyes glistening as an amused smile played against her lips.

"Elena...We have a job in the morning. I need to focus and you need to sober up. In other words, we can't do anything stupid." He told her, tilting his head to the side, watching the fabric against her soft and warm hands bunched up when she leaned into his ear, whispering against it. The smell of alcohol filling his senses as he watched her lick her bitter tasting lips.

"Fine, you want to be responsible. But, I don't. For just once in your life, acknowledge that you want me as much as I want you right now. Stefan, we should have walked away from each other a very long time ago. But, we both know that we're in too deep to do that now. Stop denying that I'm the girl you care about." Elena said to him as she stepped away, placing her hands over her chest as he glanced down at her black and white sheer night gown that was thin enough to almost be see through. His heart pumping harder at the longer he stared at her olive colored skin and bare smooth looking legs.

"Stop dressing like that." He nearly growled at her abruptly, trying to focus on anything else but what Elena was wearing to bed. However, his green eyes couldn't stop looking at anything else.

"Why should you care what I'm wearing. It's not like you're going to do anything about it. You can't even take me to bed, because you're too worried about the rules. Remember, you want to be the responsible one and we have a job to do. All this is just a game and we're faking being a couple. So, why should it matter." Elena told him over her shoulder as she took a step out of the living room, hearing Stefan exhale deeply.

Elena's brown eyes grew when she felt her body being spun back around suddenly, his hands on each side of her face as he locked his intense and green gaze on to hers. Elena stood frozen in place, the heated feeling and pounding sound of her heart slamming against her chest when he held her face in between his hands, securing his gaze on to hers- wasn't just because of the slightly intoxicated feeling she'd been experiencing for a little while now since she had started drinking, a few hours ago. It was because of him.

"I'm drunk and not making a lot of sense. Just-." Elena began to say as his hands slide down to her cheeks and moved to her shoulders. Elena closed her eyes when she felt Stefan's rough fingertips slip off one strap of her night gown, the chilling feeling of the air caused goosebumps to form against her skin. She inhaled sharply when his lips touched her skin, sending all of her nerve endings into a frenzy.

"What are you doing?" She asked him in a breathless tone, the feeling of Stefan's other hand slipping into Elena's hair was intoxicating, more so than any drink she had ever consumed. The sensation of his touch upon her warm skin had now ignited it on fire.

"You said that this was all a game to me. But, it's not." Stefan told her in a low and soft voice, kissing her neck as he scraped his teeth against her flesh and heard her teeth clench together as she tried to stifle a moan.

"Stefan.." Elena began to whimper as he pulled away, brushing her hair to one side, causing Elena to open her eyes again and glance up into his lust filled green eyes.

"You said it yourself, we can't do anything stupid while we're here...We can't get too attached to each other." She attempted to say, trying to remember his words from long ago when he had told her that they couldn't get emotionally invested in each other and that they had to keep the undercover job as professional as possible.

"Yeah, well. Things changed along the way." Stefan replied as he watched Elena's brown eyes widen, her mouth opened a little to say something. But, her vocal cords were paralyzed from the hunger in his eyes and the intensity of his words.

"I'm falling in love with you, Elena. I have been for months now and I can't hide this feeling anymore." He said simply, smirking at her as his hand moved down to bunch up the fabric to her night gown, the black and white fabric was soft as he touched it, lifting it into his hands gently and stroking her thigh while he pushed it up.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed up at him and just when she was about to say something, anything that would deter him from doing what she really had wanted him to do. He leaned into her and kissed her, pushing her back along with his own body in the heat of the moment.

* * *

She felt her body being slammed back against a wall in the living room that when she turned her head to the side, allowing Stefan to leave a frantic pace of kisses against her neck, Elena gasped when she felt his hands roughly tug against her thighs and a picture frame that was on the wall came crashing down, the glass shattering instantly.

Her legs were firmly wrapped around his waistline, her hands loosely placed around his neck as she turned her head to glance up at him, their eyes intensely locked on one another when he whispered against her ear. "One night. Just one night with you, is all I want." He said in a raw and seductive tone, watching Elena bite down on her lower lip, her mouth just inches apart from his.

"One night. Then, in the morning we'll go back to being responsible." She whispered, leaning into him and capturing his lips against her own in a heated and slow tantalizing kiss that sent shivers down both of their bodies.

Her lips didn't break away from him even when he hoisted her closer to his chest and headed into one of the spare bedrooms on the lower level of the house. Elena smiled to herself when she broke away from him. "You should get rid of this." She said promptly, her fingernails crawling down his back at the thin black shirt that he was wearing.

He shook his head, lifting his hand off her thigh and placing it to her lips. "Don't worry, you can help with it." He stated with a wicked glance, hearing Elena laugh as he opened the door to the guest room, unlocking it and placing her down to her feet when he locked the door behind them.

Elena smirked at him, taking a step back as he neared her and placed his hands once again on to her shoulders, sliding them down against her stomach and to her legs, the silk fabric rising up as he once more lifted it with his hands, his eyes never leaving Elena's when she locked them on to his face.

"I want you, Elena. And, I don't want to deny it anymore.I want to feel you under my skin, I want to taste your flesh and kiss your lips. I want my name to be the only one that leaves your mouth when I touch you." He told her with a pleasurable smile as she inhaled sharply through her nose and just when she tried to step back further, she felt her knees hit the bed and she slowly lowered herself down against the white colored sheets, watching Stefan step in between her knees, hovering over her.

Elena couldn't speak. She couldn't even think correctly and part of her was cursing herself for not being more sobered up for this as she watched Stefan tug his black shirt off of his upper body, leaning into her. His hands caressed her face when she placed hers flatly against his bare chest, the rose tattoo that he had was ever so present when she lifted herself up a bit and kissed his shoulder.

"I want to be sure that you want this as much as I do." Elena urged as Stefan moved a strand of her hair behind her ears, smiling down at her with a loving gaze when he leaned into her, his mouth just centimeters away from hers. "I do...I have for so long. I've missed you." He told her firmly as she reached up to touch his stubbled cheeks, feeling the mattress below them sink a bit more as he shifted his weight to move over her some more, his strong and muscular arms were on each side of her body as she closed her eyes and lifted her head off of the bed, seizing his lips against her own in a passionate and rough kiss that left them both heaving for air and wanting nothing more than to be under each other's caresses.

Stefan's heavy breathing and the touch of his hands against her body left Elena's mind whirling for the need and want to be closer to him as her hand slide down his chest and to the waistband of his black sweatpants he was wearing. "I love your body, the way her skin feels underneath my ridged hands." Stefan commented in a enticing tone, hearing Elena let out a small laugh as her fingers wedged in between the skin of his stomach and his pants.

"Don't take your hands off me." She replied her most convincing tone. Her mind was going crazy as his hands moved up more to her dark blue pair of lace underwear.

"Be patient, Elena. We have all night long." He said with a wink, licking his lips and leaning down into her again, his eyes filled with amusement and pleasure when he felt her body lift up just a bit and she wrapped her legs around him tightly, her heels kneading into the middle of his backside.

"Stefan, please..I need you." She begged, her brown eyes gazing into his. She could see the same want in his intense glances that he had for her as she had for him and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take this little game that he was playing before either of them would crack. Stefan slowly lifted his hand from her legs, moving them back up to her shoulders as his fingers removed the other strap to her night gown, he watched her close her eyes and heard her inhale sharply as he moved the fabric down to be lowered off her shoulders. With every stroke of his hand on her skin, he left a sweet and hot kiss upon her flesh.

Elena smiled, bringing him down further against her body as her lips found his again, deepening the kiss. His breathing and the touch of his hands made Elena's back arch towards him and she could feel his hand move from off her body and to the middle of her back as he lifted her off the bed and into his arms, kissing her a lot more slowly when he finally removed the silk fabric that had been frustrating him the whole time that she had been on the bed.

"Taking control, are you?" She asked with a playful tone in her voice. Elena's back was turned away from him for a brief moment as she moved her hair from one side to the other shoulder. Her heart rate began to pick up once more as she felt his hands against her bare back, gliding up and down her skin and kissing her overheated shoulder, his mouth scraping and teeth nipping against her warm body.

"I like it when you take control of situations. " He whispered in a bewitching tone as Elena felt her breathing stop for a moment and a smile crept across her face at the sound of his double meaning.

Stefan heard her feet pivot against the wooden floor beneath them. Her eyes deadlocked on to his face when he opened his mouth to speak. But, Elena quickly placed her hand onto his lips, smirking.

"No rules. Just you and me. And, sex." Elena said with a foolish smile as Stefan stood in front of her and watched when she undid the strings to his sweatpants, smiling a little when the strings loosened and she pulled them apart. Stefan watched Elena closely when she lifted up her hands and leaned into him, her warm breath washing over his face.

"Just you and me and that's all." She repeated, placing his hands onto her bare when she watched him lick his lips and lean into her, falling back against the bed with her underneath him as she began to remove his pants and then his boxers, the tangled mess of the white sheets twisted with them as Stefan's mouth over hers increased in pace with eager and hungry kisses. His hands roaming all over her body fairly slowly when Elena spoke his name, her fingernails scratching against his back in pure pleasure as he lowered himself into her, thrusting in and out of her with a slow pace of love making.

Elena's lips kissed his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her as leaned his head down and left kisses against her collarbone. His breathing and her own faltered as he pulled her closer to him and she felt her body sinking against the bed even more as he lowered himself against her again, kissing her lips and preventing her from crying out as he thrust himself inside of her harder.

"Elena, you're driving me crazy." He said in a playful tone against her ear as he kissed her cheek and moved down with her body, his hands mangled into her hair as she met his movements in equal measure, attempting to keep up the pace he had set.

She smiled at him and giggled, both of her hands moving from his shoulders, her legs still wrapped around him tightly as they molded their bodies together, nearly panting from breathing heavily. Elena's eyes closed as she felt Stefan continue his assault of kisses. She wiped the beads of sweat off his face as she smiled and felt him release himself from her. Kissing her lips with a fiery intensity once more before collapsing on the other side of the bed beside her with a gleeful smile forming across his lips, allowing himself to catch his breath and their bodies to calm.

"I don't want to lose you, Elena." He said suddenly in a truthful manner, smiling at her when he turned her head towards her. Stefan outstretched his arms as Elena smiled and moved to lay beside him. With her back pressed up against his chest, yawning a little as Elena felt Stefan cover their bodies with one of the thin sheets on the bed. Feeling the warmth of his embrace, Elena replied softly. "You never will. I promise. We're in this together, remember? We're partners and I have your back, no matter what happens, Stefan."

Elena felt her eyes close a little when she exhaled deeply as his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. Stefan kissed the back of her head as he added in a sleepy tone. "To answer your question from earlier. You're the one I care about, and this isn't a game to me. Because, I love you, Elena. So, no matter what happens, I will always protect you and I will always have your back."

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of rusty on the story. So, I'm completely sorry if that little one-shot sucked. But, I hope you liked it none the less. :) Thanks so much to the anonymous person who requested. **

**If any of your readers would like to see any more little "missing scenes" written into one shots from any of my other stories. **

**Feel free to message me with a request! **

**Thanks so much for reading. **


End file.
